warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Blood Wights
The Blood Wights are a loyalist Space Marine chapter, successors of Sanguinius and Blood Angels. Allegedly created in M33 as one of the chapters of the 5th Founding. The purpose for their creation was to assist the Inquisition in cleansing the Chaos from the Feral world of Tumulus and its surrounding planets in what was known as the Redemption of Tumulus. They were awarded the Feral World after the successful purging and took root on the planet, maybe more than was expected. Blood Wights are known for their divergent beliefs, specifically the worship of a deity known as Lady Forlorn, whom the chapter believes to be the True Bride of the Emperor. Despite their exotic beliefs, Blood Wights proved to be steadfast allies and faithful worshipers of the Emperor throughout the millennia. Blood Wight existence has been riddled with numerous calamities and tragedies. Among them were the Warp Incident, chapter-wide Curses, Dark Eldar Cabals, Xenos scum, Slaanesh's corruption and heresy within their own ranks. But they always endure and stand ready to battle the enemies of the Emperor. Chapter History Redemption of Tumulus During the 33rd Millennium as part of the 5th Founding during the Year of Ghosts. Blood Wights were reportedly the only chapter to be sanctioned and created from the Gene-seed of Sanguinius during this founding. Purpose of their creation was to battle the Chaos corruption sprawling across a cluster of worlds in the eastern-most region of Segmentum Obscurus. A long campaign later, Blood Wights came across the progenitors of this corruption on the Feral World of Tumulus who called themselves Witch-Brothers of the Night. With their Chapter Master Kraius Malacar spearheading the battle, Blood Wights took the planet in a decisive victory. Once the planets were cleansed of Chaos influence, Blood Wights were awarded the planet of Tumulus as their homeworld and tasked with watching and protecting the worlds for any signs of corruption. Settling of Tumulus Blood Wights took a liking to an old mountain fortress and started building around it and improving its existing structure. They named it Wrathspire and established the monastery in its halls. Throughout the years of settling on the planet and recruiting the local warriors, the chapter mixed in the local culture into their day-to-day. Kraius Malacar discovered an ancient statue within the halls of the fortress, the likes of an angelic woman reaching for the sky in the moonlit, cold stone chamber. The tales are told of Malacar going on a spiritual journey through the halls and labyrinths of the fortress, disappearing for a year. Returning a wisened man he proclaimed that this Lady Forlorn - a spirit or an angel came to him in a vision and showed him the truth. She is the True Bride of the Emperor and would light the path against the forces of Chaos for mankind and the Chapter itself. Upon reaching the spot where the statue was, the marines would feel the chill and presence of this spirit and would soon take to believing and worshiping the Bride of the Emperor, but never forsaking their loyalty to the Emperor himself. Millennia of Strife Throughout the years, Blood Wights mostly defended Segmentum Obscurus against Xenos threats, heresy and Chaos forces. They sometimes took to field at large in major campaigns to defend the Imperium of Man from greater threats. Most notably: Siege of Eternity's Gate, several Black Crusades and Macharian Heresy. During the Terran Crusade Blood Wights took a smaller part in the liberation fighting alongside other Adeptus Astartes and Adeptus Mechanicus, they helped the war effort rid The Empire from Goge Vandire's treachery. This conflict was the first time Blood Wights would meet Adepta Sororitas, unfortunately on different sides of the battlefield. The chapter saw them as paragons of Lady Forlorn and her true daughters, even despite cynicism from the Sororitas themselves. The Blood Wights and certain Adepta Sororitas regiments would prove to be steadfast allies throughout the future. During 650.M36 Blood Wights took part in the Battle of Frideswide's World along the Sororitas. Only to see Alicia Dominica betrayed and killed on the battlefield. The Warp Incident During 723.M36 Blood Wights mobilize their entire fleet to defend Imperium of Man in 5th Black Crusade. However because of some disturbance in the warp, during the jump, the entire fleet appears inside the Realm of Chaos. Unaware and unprepared, the fleet is scattered and soon decimated by the overwhelming forces of Chaos. Despite the chapters best attempts to regroup, the ever-changing nature of the chaotic realm did not allow for conventional tactics and soon the only vessel left was their flagship - The Stormbringer. For several decades the Blood Wights fought valiantly against the raging hordes of daemons, looking for the opportunity of escape. Their prayers were answered in the darkest moment, a warp portal materialized for a short time, allowing for a hasty retreat. However, Chapter Master Agathus Colchian and his squad were routed away from the Stormbringer and could not make it. Surviving chapter's forces made it safely within the territory of Imperium and eventually found their way home. The Curse With only 1/10 of the original chapter surviving, the Blood Wights returned to their homeworld to rebuild and repent. As they replenished their numbers, they started noticing a strange occurrence in relation to their catalapsean node mutation. Before, they would have to sleep for a long period depending on how long they stayed awake, but now, the slumber would kick in spontaneously and unnaturally. The victims would get pale, weak, and seemingly collapse into unconsciousness for up to months. After years of trying to battle the mutation, Grand Chaplain Corellius, one of the survivors of the Warp Incident received a vision and came to the conclusion that this is their punishment for leaving their Chapter Master to his fate in the Void. When the Chaplain asked for guidance all he would receive is the terrifying vision of the Eye of Terror. As part of their repentance, Blood Wights started sending patrols into the fringes of the Void to look for Colchian, alive or dead. Call of the Grave Despite their best efforts, they could not find their lost Chapter Master. Either as punishment for their failure or pure genetic misfortune, members of the Chapter would fall into the slumber for longer periods of time. Much to the dismay and terror of the brothers, they would not wake up even after years of sleep. This would later be known as the Call of the Grave. All Adeptus Astartes of the Blood Wight chapter eventually fell into the slumber within their mountain monastery. Last to be awake was Grand Chaplain Corellius. Before he inevitably felt the call of the grave himself, he delivered a true and pious prayer or even a plea to Lady Forlorn asking for forgiveness and redemption. The Waking A millenia later in 552.M40, one after another the entire chapter wakes only to be subjected to another threat. Dark Eldar emerge from the fringes of space and the Blood Wights are called to duty ordered to defend the Empire of Man from the Xenos threat. Upon their return from the campaign against the Dark Eldar, Corellius starts noticing traces of corruption within their own ranks. It soon turns out that as much as a third of the chapter has been tainted by Chaos during their long slumber. This begins the Long Night - a several hundred year long campaign of hunting down every trace of their corrupted brothers. Even after the war against the traitors, the chapter would still be reminded and haunted by the remnants of this corruption. Return of Colchian One of the Blood Wight patrols picks up a strange signal on one of the fringe Chaos planets. They land to find their lone Chapter Master, bloodied and weathered but alive. Agathus Colchian reappears in 139.M41 after 3 millenia of being missing but returns alive and not an old decrepit man, either due to the time distortion in the Void, the Blood Angel heritage or both. He is tested and proven clean of corruption and warns the Imperium of the 12th Black Crusade that takes place soon after, and Blood Wights valiantly take part in it, reinvigorated by the return of their revered Chapter Master. Rebuilding of the Chapter With the return of their Chapter Master, Blood Wights start rebuilding their heavily diminished numbers from many plights that have befallen them throughout millenia. The first issue that required attention was the resurgence of the Curse of the Grave. To battle the affliction, Colchian disbanded 6th Company and dispersed the marines across all the other companies. With the opened slot the Grave Company was created. All the Astartes suffering from the Curse would join the regiment. The marines however would still be in a weakened state, and per the request of the befallen warriors, Colchian ordered the Blood Rite. Every Astartes of the Grave Company would have to succumb to the Red Thirst and regular tithes of blood would be requested from population of Tumulus to sate the warriors and keep them at strength. During this period Blood Wights also made some allies in the Imperium. Among them was a sect of Adeptus Mechanicus on Mezoa. The chapter came to the rescue of the Mechanicus as the Cyclops Sector was under Greenskin attacks and skirmishes. The Stormbringer launched half a hundred Drop Pods to the surface of Mezoa and liberated the planet in an impressive display within the day. During this incursion, Blood Wight forces retrieved a stolen weapon from the Ork invaders. It turned out to be the heavily modified Lascannon the Chapter would keep and later call "Bloodrage". Macharian Heresy Parts of Blood Wight Chapter would be deployed in subjugation of the rebelling and corrupted worlds in what was known as Macharian Heresy. With Minotaur Adeptus Astartes Chapter spear-heading the liberation of the worlds, Blood Wights proved to be invaluable in their lightning strike, pin-point assaults on strategic heretic locations. The Blood Wight forces consisted of the 2nd Assault Company, 3rd Tactical Company and the Grave Company. It would be the first time the Grave Company was deployed in full force and at full strength. Fighting relentlessly and without rest for months on end, they would sweep their exhausted opponents in a decisive manner. They would later break from the main force and launch their own small 30 year long crusade among the Chaos infested worlds on the fringes of Segmentum Tempestus returning victorious. Cyclops Chaos Cult In 502.M41 would learn of a Chaos Cult operating on the outskirts of Segmentum Obscurus and the Cyclops Cluster. Sending one of their Companies to investigate and eliminate the threat, they would learn that the reason behind this corruption is Lernaeus, former Grand Librarian of the chapter and the leader of the Corrupted Brothers during the Awakening, who was thought to be dead by the Chapter. With these news reaching Tumulus, Agathus Colchian ordered full mobilization of the entire Chapter to hunt down and stop their fallen brother and the cultists under his command. The liberation and cleansing of the worlds was much more difficult than expected as Lernaeus was once a part of the Chapter and knew their strategy and battle tactics. Chaos forces would set up traps and feinting armies, drawing in the vicious assault from Blood Wights and then surrounding and decimating their opponents. Adepta Sororitas and the Mezoan Sect would send in some help to their allies in their time of need. With the combined forces and under relentless leadership and fury of Agathus Colchian, the Chaos forces would eventually be driven back to a single Feral World on the outskirts of the Cyclops Cluster called Sepulcher. Lernaeus was fortified deep within and said to be opening warp gates and portals all across the surface of the planet. With not enough time and in fear of Corruption of other Imperial Worlds and Lernaeus escaping, Colchian ordered Exterminatus on Sepulcher. The Blood Wight, Mezoan and Sororitas fleets would start heavy orbital bombardment on the planet, and Stormbringer would release its entire supply of Cyclonic Torpedoes. Due to the worlds relatively small size and lack of preparation for this scenario from Lernaeus' side, the world was eventually devoid of all life. Even after the destruction, Colchian ordered Grave Company to stand vigil over the planet for 10 years in fear that Lernaeus might have slipped through their fingers a second time. Achilus Crusade Chapter Homeworld Nature of Tumulus The hardy and weathered people of Tumulus are known for their willpower and devotion to their ideals. Despite the intrusion of the Inquisition and the Imperium of Man, there still remain cults to the mysterious Lady Forlorn among the warrior clans of the feral world. The clans are hardy and quick to anger, vengeful but honest, resolute and cunning above all. The unforgiving nature of the planet requires them to be so. The cold spires to the north and south, the deep wetlands and overgrown jungles along the equator and the colluding of magma fields and cold salt water of the Great sea, all make the world breed strong and uncompromising character. Among the worlds most vicious predators are the Dreadhounds, huge doberman looking breed of dire dogs native to the tundras and marshes of the planet. Throughout the millenia, Blood Wights have bred and trained the vicious animals as battle companions, utilizing their quick speed and relentless attacks, that synergize well with their own combat doctrine. Wrathspire Much like many other Chapters of Adeptus Astartes, Blood Wights command their forces from within their fortress-monastery that they named Wrathspire upon their settling of the planet. The building and its foundation is not original to the chapter itself however. Their first Chapter Master Kraius Malacar, settled inside the old citadel upon arriving. From old tales of the locals the buidling has been standing there as long ago as their texts remember. It is told to have been built by a mighty warlord who has been seeing visions of a beautiful, Grey winged angel with a dour and stoic look on her face. The mysterious spirit has been influencing the inhabitants of the world for millenia and protecting them from many threats, be it natural cataclysms or Chaos corruption. The fortress is built into the side of a giant mountain range and can be reached only by means of aircraft or through an extremely narrow and steep passage along the mountainside. The entire side of the fortress is heavily protected with land-to-air weaponry to prevent any heavy assault through air, and the steep passage is easily held as a chokepoint along with the natural defense of landslides and avalanches. Chapter Gene-Seed The Red Thirst Similarly to Blood Angels and much like many chapters bearing gene-seed of Sanguinius, Blood Wraiths suffer from the genetic affliction known as the Red Thirst. Not as numerous and influential in numbers as some other chapters of the same gene-seed, it is still an issue and a curse that afflicts some marines of the chapter. Despite the drawback, the wrath and anger the curse brings out inside the marine during the heat of battle makes them vicious and near unparalleled warriors. Coupled with the heritage of Tumulus and their faith and devotion for the Emperor and his Bride, they make a formidable fighting force on the battlefield. Curse of the Grave A much less vicious curse than the Red Thirst, the Curse of the Grave is a more insidious drawback but sometimes a blessing in disguise. Due to the chapter being the only one to be created from Sanguinius' gene-seed in the 5th Founding, their genetic modification resulted in an altered-stock seed. The genetic tampering on the part of Adeptus Mechanicus, in order to potentially cure the Black Rage present in the seed of Sanguinius resulted in a different mutation. The catalapsean node of every Blood Wight marine is mutated to the point where they don't have to rest for up to months or even years, but this is a double edged sword, since if the marine does not sleep or meditate and stays awake for long periods of time, it will trigger the curse and the warrior will involuntarily fall into a slumber for an unspecified time, depending on how long he has been awake. There are some cases, where the curse takes a much larger twist on the marine. Such is the case of Agathus Colchian, the current Chapter Master of the Blood Wights. He has been awake since the very beginning of his induction into the Blood Wight ranks. Only required to meditate for some time to regain his energy, this extreme mutation allows him to be unparalleled in vigilance and prolonged battles, and is probably a big credit to his survival inside the Void for as long as he did. However, Colchian has been known to suffer from waking nightmares. Strange occurrences that twist reality and essentially let him dream while still being awake, creating illusions and distortions in reality. As the waking dream sets in, he has to pray and meditate for hours on end to regain his grasp on reality, or he might never return from that state of mind. Divergent Chapter Doctrine Blood Wights have adapted a unique combat doctrine throughout the years fighting enemies of mankind that tends to work on any adversary with some tactical adjustments, be it Xenos, forces of Chaos or Heretics. The basis of the doctrine consists of lightning strikes on the enemy, utilizing Thudnerhawks or Drop Pods, both usually equipped with heavy ordnance to cause confusion and immense damage. The Assault Company of the chapter is known for their brutal assaults using Jump-packs to drop down on their enemies via the Thunderhawks that provide heavy fire support from the skies. Philosophy Inner Turmoil Chapter Forces Chapter's numbers are almost half as low as they were at their founding. This is mostly due to the tragedy that occurred during the Warp Incident and the Corruption after the waking. However the chapter has been rebuilding and growing in numbers ever since. Battle Companies *1st Veteran Company - The toughest and most experienced marines of the chapter. A lot of these marines are the survivors of the Warp Incident and are revered by the rest of the chapter. *2nd Assault Company - The company that consists entirely of assault marines. They are effectively used for lightning fast raids and wreaking havoc upon their enemies. *3rd Tactical Company *4th Tactical Company *5th Tactical Company *6th Grave Company - This companies marines are afflicted with the Curse of the Grave. They are ever vigilant and awake, but once their time has come, they will fall into a catatonic sleep for a millenium or even forever. 1st Veteran Company The marines of this company are revered and considered best fighters the chapter has to offer. Brutal and relentless as well as cunning, these warriors reign terror upon the enemies of Imperium. With a particular hatred for forces of Chaos, they utilize Lightning Strikes and Shock and Awe to paralyze their enemies and win the conflict in a quick and sweeping manner. The Companies forces consist of: *10 Terminator Squads *5 Veteran Squads *Venerable Dreadnoughts *Drop Pods *Thunderhawks *Rhinos 2nd Assault Company The Blood Wight assault company nominally consists of assault marines often equipped with Jump Packs for quick maneuvering on the battlefield. Jumping into battle either by Drop-Pods or Thunderhawks, they reign terror across the skies with support from the battle-armed Thunderhawks. The Companies forces consist of: *10 Assault Squads *Drop Pods *Thunderhawks 3rd, 4th and 5th Tactical Companies The bulk of the Chapter, these three companies are well suited and competent to deal with any threat they should come across. Deploying similar tactics and equipment as the rest of the chapter, they adapt the doctrine of the chapter, deploying Thunderhawks and heavy weaponry to reign terror on their enemies, and then finish them off in close combat. Each Tactical Companies forces consist of: *6 Tactical Squads *2 Devastator Squads *2 Assault Squads *Land Raiders *Dreadnoughts *Rhinos *Thunderhawks 6th Grave Company This company consists of the marines afflicted by the Curse of the Grave. Founded years after the Waking, its creation was to give purpose to those tormented by the affliction. Much like the entire chapter during the Call of the Grave, they suffer from the pale skin, sleepless features and general weakness. They do not require sleep, regaining energy only through devout meditation and prayer, but unlike the rest of the chapter they don't have a choice. They are cursed to wander sleeplessly until they eventually fall to the slumber. Due to the weakness caused by the Curse, the marines in this company are required to succumb to the Red Thirst. Not the proudest tradition of the Chapter, but the marines themselves agree to this in order to be able to keep serving their Lady and Emperor even with the Curse. Red Thirst and consumption of blood basically nullifies the weakness caused by the Grave Curse and allows the Adeptus Astartes keep fighting with renewed vigor and fury without the need to rest for long periods of time. The Companies Forces consist of: *6 Tactical Squads *2 Devastator Squads *2 Assault Squads *Thunderhawks *Land Raiders *Rhinos Chapter Equipment Marine Weapons Blood Wight marines have adapted and prefer bolt and plasma weaponry for long range combat and chain weapons for melee rending of their enemies. The standard equipment for a tactical marine consists of a Bolt Pistol and a Chainsword or a Bolter. A more experienced marine may choose to use a Plasma Pistol or a Plasma Gun instead of the Bolt weapons. A typical armory of the chapter would include: *Mark III Bolt Pistol *Mark Vb Godwyn Pattern Bolter *Mark IV Heavy Bolter *Mark VIII Absolo Pattern Assault Cannon *Mark II Ragefire Pattern Plasma Gun *Mark III Sunfury Pattern Plasma Pistol *Mezoa Pattern Power Fist *Astartes Chainsword *Eviscerator *Chainfist *Varied Range of Grenades Power Armor The chapter utilizes the standard Mark VII Aquila Power Armour amongst the Tactical Marines, the weathered and battle proven pattern that allows for versatile combat. Despite this, the Veteran marines and the Assault marines of the chapter choose to wear the updated Mark VIII Errant Power Armour. Blood Wights utilize the Terminator armor in smaller numbers than perhaps most other chapters do. Either due to the difficulty with production or the failure to adhere to chapters' combat doctrine. The Terminator squads are usually dropped in to the chaos of the battle via Drop-pods and despite their smaller numbers are a fearsome sight on the battlefield. Dreadnoughts are an important part of the Blood Wights chapter. Often the marine who is put inside this death machine has been taken by the Curse of the Grave and thus is revered among his battle brothers. Unlike the typical unit, Blood Wight dreadnought somehow eminates a much more menacing and even cold aura, sending chills up the spines of its enemies and even allies. Vehicles Blood Wights command a very impressive air force, among which are the Thunderhawks, the backbone of the chapters army. Often armed for every occasion these birds carry the marines into the heat of battle quickly and reign havoc on the way there. Other than that, chapter holds a good amount of Drop Pods to supplement the lightning strike tactic as well as the standard Rhinos and Land Raiders for heavy ground support and transport. Unique Equipment *"Bloodfury" Lascannon - This heavily customized lascannon is perhaps the strongest hand-held Las weapon owned by the forces of Imperium. Twin-linked and utilising the Hotshot technology of its smaller sister, the Hotshot Lasgun, its precision and penetration power is to be dreaded. The major drawback, however, is that it overheats very easily. Alongside replacing the power pack after every shot an in-built latch has to be held down for up to a minute to release a coolant into the weapons system under the risk of it going haywire otherwise. It is currently being held by Agathus Colchian, but often is given to any experienced marine in order to deal with heavy armor targets in a decisive manner. Capable of rendering a Rhino or a Landraider incapable in a single shot, the weapon is treated with care and respect it deserves. Chapter Fleet Most of their fleet was lost in the Warp Incident, with only their Battle Barge flagship surviving the ordeal. Years later the chapter has rebuilt most of their fleet, but not to their original numbers. *Battle Barge Stormbringer - The oldest and most battle tempered ship in the chapter. It was part of the original fleet upon their founding and also the only one returning from the Realm of Chaos during the Warp Incident. *Strike Cruiser Vigilance - The strike cruiser built son after the visions received by Grand Chaplain Corellius. It's sole purpose for 3 millenia was to patrol the edges of the Eye of Terror to look for their lost Chapter Master. *Strike Cruiser Wrath *Strike Cruiser Repentance *Strike Cruiser Devotion *Strike Cruiser Redemption Chapter Heroes Chapter Master Agathus Colchian Grand Chaplain Corellius Wightlord Kraius Malacar Lady Forlorn Chapter Allies Adepta Sororitas Adeptus Mechanicus Chapter Enemies Chaos Traitor Brothers Slaanesh's Corruption Lernaeus the Crooked Quotes by Blood Wights Quotes about Blood Wights Gallery GraveCompany.jpg|Blood Wight Grave Company Marine Blood Wight Marine.jpg|Blood Wight Tactical Marine BloodWightassault.jpg|Blood Wight Assault Marine BloodWightChaplain.jpg|Blood Wight Chaplain BloodWightTermiantor.jpg|Blood Wight Terminator BloodWightinitiate.jpg|Blood Wight Initiate Scout Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Imperium Category:Blood Angels Successors